


Patience

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Daddy Kink, Edging, M/M, Riding, Smut, kinky smut, sub!dan, switch!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: "one with bottom!sub!dan riding dom!phil and he (despite being a sub) edges phil? ft. daddy kink""write a daddy kink one shot where dan calls phil daddy"





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i know i haven't been uploading fics here, but if you're following me on tumblr, these fics have been uploaded there! my tumblr is analester.tumblr.com :) but anyways, i'm just giving you a quick update if you aren't following me on tumblr. my new years resolution is to write more, and in order to that, i aim to post at least two fics per month. brace yourselves for a year of more fics from analester <33 thanks for reading and listening to me !

Dan somehow finds himself pressed against the door, a thigh wedged between his legs, rubbing against him with no relent. Lips are on his neck, sucking and biting, his fingernails dragging and digging into Phil’s back, who was currently hovering over him.

With the tour, and the documentaries, and the little projects in between, Dan found himself in these situations less often. He definitely still had sex, but it was always equal between them. It was mutual loving stares and soft kisses and everything that was oh so vanilla.

He loved sex with Phil. He loved any sex with Phil, but he’d been craving something more. He missed the nights where one of them would surrender all power and completely trust the other for a night as they did whatever they wanted them to do. Usually it was Dan giving Phil his trust, and Phil making marks all over Dan’s body just because he could.

So when they found that they were finally free from projects and Youtube in general, they took advantage of that time. Dan barely had time to process anything that was happening before his back was hitting the door and Phil’s lips was on his.

They wasted no time getting their clothes off, their minds slipping into their roles. Dan lets out a whimper as Phil continues to rub his thigh against Dan’s bare cock, Dan moving his hands from Phil’s back to his hair, moving between the two places, not knowing what to do with his hands. They settle for balling up in fists in Phil’s hair, tugging slightly as little whines leave his mouth. Phil starts kissing up Dan’s neck, stopping at Dan’s ear.

“Does this feel good, slut?” Phil growls, the name rolling off of his tongue. Dan’s grip on Phil’s hair tightens. “I bet it does. Look at that poor cock, you’re leaking already.”

Tears start forming in Dan’s eyes and he makes eye contact with Phil’s. He can barely see any blue in Phil’s lustful, pupil-blown eyes. All he can see was lust.

Dan feels like he’s going to come; he pushes Phil away, trying to extend their playtime. Phil’s eyes darken even further.

“What’s wrong? Need to come so soon?” Phil chuckles, pulling his thigh away from Dan. Dan lets out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as he was being pulled toward the bed. His back hits the mattress, and soon Phil’s back hovering on over him.

He takes his time to kiss along Dan’s neck and then moves down to his chest. He stops above Dan’s nipple, looking up at him darkly. Dan lets out another moan as Phil’s lips wrap around the bud, tongue circling around it before sucking. His hand finds the other one, squeezing gently and rolling it between his fingers. Dan can’t help but squirm from Phil’s little movements. It was enough to make him even harder than he already was. Phil’s mouth moves to Dan’s other nipple, repeating the same actions.

“Daddy, more,” Dan whines, his hips bucking up, barely rubbing against Phil.

“Patience, baby,” Phil coos, sucking harshly once more before pulling off.

Dan can barely keep his hands still. They’re twitching in their spot on the bed, resisting the urge to wrap around his hard cock. He whimpers as he feels some precum slide down from his tip.

“Dan, baby?” Phil calls Dan’s attention back, noting that Dan’s eyes are already starting to glaze over, “I want you to ride me. Can you do that?”

His baby nods back happily, sitting up from his previous position. Phil lies down and spreads his legs slightly so that Dan can settle between them. Phil’s cock is in the same state as Dan; red against his pale stomach. Dan licks his lips as he sees the precum bubbling at the tip.

“Daddy, can I suck please?” Dan asks, his eyes never leaving Phil’s cock.

“Sure, baby,” Phil smirks, shuffling a bit so that Dan could lay on his stomach comfortably.

Dan wastes no time wrapping his hand around Phil’s dick, stroking a couple of times. He licks along the underside of Phil’s cock before coming up to the tip. He dips his tongue in the slit, catching the precum in his mouth. He feels Phil’s fingers tug on his hair, causing him to look up.

“Don’t fucking tease, or you’ll be punished,” Phil says impatiently. Dan swallows and looks back at Phil’s cock. His lips finally envelope it, his tongue swirling around the tip and under the head. He moves his mouth down and starts bobbing, sucking a bit harder every time he gets farther down. He’s halfway down when he starts to gag, the tip of Phil’s dick hitting the back of his throat. Tears are forming in his eyes again, but he furrows his brow and pushes a little further. His nose is now buried at the base and he moans, the knowledge that he’s taken all of Phil melting his brain.

As Phil feels Dan moan, he lets out a moan in response, his thighs shaking as he tries to keep himself from thrusting into Dan’s mouth. Dan pulls off, a string of saliva hanging from his mouth to Phil’s cock. Phil uses his thumb to wipe it off before pulling Dan in for a long kiss again.

“You’re so fucking hot, baby boy,” Phil praises, making Dan smile as if he won a trophy. He grabs the lube from their bedside table and hands it to Dan. “Stretch yourself for me, baby.”

“Okay, daddy,” Dan giggles, popping open the lid. He pours some onto his fingers, and leans back, balancing on one of his hands. His finger circles his rim and he lets out another moan. Phil bites his lip; Dan somehow manages to look incredibly hot and incredibly cute at the same time. He watches as Dan’s finger pushes in, moving in and out slowly, watching his mouth fall open at the feeling. It’s not long before Dan adds a second finger, and then a third, spreading his fingers carefully, moaning at the feeling of being full. Phil has to bite back a moan, his eyes fixated on Dan’s fingers.

“‘M ready, daddy,” Dan smiles shyly, grabbing the bottle of lube once again. He pours more lube onto his hand and strokes Phil’s dick with it.

“So good, baby. Gonna make daddy feel so good,” Phil grits out, finding it hard to focus as Dan continues to stroke him. Dan moves to hover over Phil’s cock, moving his hips teasingly. Dan’s fringe falls in front of his face slightly, his eyelids heavy behind it. He guides Phil’s cock into his hole, both of them moaning in unison as Dan starts to sink down.

When Phil is finally, finally, all the way inside of Dan, he brings Dan down to meet his lips. Dan starts to move his hips and Phil moans against his lips. He’s barely had any friction the whole time and watching Dan has made it hard control himself.

Before he knows it, he’s thrusting into Dan, abandoning every ounce of self control he has left. Dan is bouncing on top of him, meeting in the middle of Phil’s thrusts.

Phil finds himself closer than he anticipated.

“Close, fuck,” Phil manages to grit out. He’s there, he can feel it in his gut. He’s getting closer, and closer, until Dan pulls off.

_What the fuck?_

“Dan,” Phil lets out a frustrated groan and Dan raises an eyebrow, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

“Yes, daddy? What’s wrong?” he asks, faux concern lacing his tone.

“Daaan, please,” Phil’s eyes squeeze shut, thrusting up, heat rushing to his face in embarrassment when he’s met with nothing.

“ _Patience_ , daddy,” Dan teases, using the same tone Phil used before, trying to fight the smile from his face. His hand hovers over Phil’s twitching cock, his fingers barely holding it. He strokes once and elicits another frustrated moan from Phil.

“Dan, I swear to go-“

“I’ll do it if daddy asks nicely.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Dan’s finger traces a vein along Phil’s cock and the mere movement makes a little more precum spurt out. Phil’s desperate and he’s on edge, nothing being on his mind except for how close he is.

“Dan, please let me come,” Phil whimpers. Dan’s smile grows as he hears his daddy whimper for him.

“Okay, daddy,” Dan answers, moving to hover on top of Phil’s cock again. He reapplies the lube before sinking back down, moving agonisingly slowly. Phil almost breaks, wanting to flip their positions and fuck Dan into the mattress, but he’s kind of enjoying their little change in power. He is still Dan’s daddy, but Dan was taking control. Dan seemed like he was having fun having all of the power, so he makes sure to know that this is what Dan really wants.

“You like having daddy’s cock to yourself, baby?” Phil gets a moan in response. “Daddy likes it when you take control of his cock. Show him who his baby boy really is.”

“Yes, daddy, fuck,” Dan responds, his hips moving faster. Phil, already close, lets out another moan, his fingers digging into Dan’s hips.

“‘M close, daddy.”

“Me too,” Phil says back, eyes closed as he pushes closer to the edge, “You make me feel so good.”

They say nothing as they both near their orgasms. Dan ends up coming first, his left hand jerking fast, trying to keep it in the rhythm of their hips. He ends up spilling on Phil’s stomach, but Phil barely notices because he’s warning that he’s close again, too lost in his own pleasure to see the smirk appearing back on Dan’s face.

“Dan!” Phil almost comes, but then all friction is lost and Dan teasingly hovering over his cock. Phil’s stomach twists and he’s trying hard to will himself to come, but it’s not enough. “Fuck, baby.”

“I’m having too much fun, daddy,” Dan’s eyes are sparkling, mischief glazing over it. Phil’s cock is an angry red now, twitching every time Dan so much as moved.

With his eyes fixated on Dan, he watches as Dan moves his hand over his cock. He braces himself for some relief, only to be met with just Dan’s forefinger and thumb, barely rubbing against his length. Dan dips his finger into Phil’s slit and Phil arches his back. Dan pulls his finger away, a string of precum connecting to his finger. Phil is biting his lip harshly, and he’s sure he’s going to die before Dan gives him a chance to finally come.

Phil notices how sensitive he is now. Every time he hears Dan’s hand coming close, every time he feels the warmth of Dan near him, his cock twitches in response.

Before he has a chance to calm himself down at all, Dan’s mouth is back on him. His tongue is swirling and he’s making obscene noise and the sucking is unbearable. He barely shouts warning before he was shooting into Dan’s mouth, coming even harder as he feels Dan’s throat flutter around his tip in attempt to swallow his cum. Dan continues to moan and Phil can barely think straight, his thighs tensing as he comes down from his orgasm. Dan pulls off and crawls up to plant a quick kiss to Phil’s lips. Phil is already starting to doze off, his lips puckering up slightly to kiss Dan back.

“Was that okay?” Dan asks after a moment.

“It was more than okay,” Phil smiles lazily, “It was a surprise, but it was a really fucking good surprise.”

“You’re still my daddy though,” Dan mumbles, snuggling closer into Phil’s chest.

“I know, baby, I know,” Phil presses a kiss to the top of Dan’s head. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
